Maxvid Au
by BeautyQueen2389
Summary: At camp Campbell, Max gets really tired of camp. But, he felt in love with David for no reason. Then, what's gonna happened to Max?
1. Mistake Love

Max's POV:

I woke up and prepare for my morning coffee. Neil was just sleeping because he got busy with his computer science technology or whatever he calls it. I saw Gwen went to the counselors' cabin carrying a plastic bag from out of town. I sneak in and she pull out a bottle for her age that adults drink with. "Max! What the hell are you doing here?! Go back to your tent!" She hides the bag behind the desk. "What's that?" I don't what it is but she kept me a secret for not telling David about bringing inappropriate stuffs and objects to the camp. She handed me a oval bottle and the liquid was brown and yellow mixes together like root beer. I remove the top cap bottle and smells so weird. "Whiskey?" I saw the back cover label sign says it from the backside bottle. "Yea. Don't tell David, he'll gets really mad from it." Gwen snatches the bottle off my hand and hides it. "Why did you brought them anyway?" I have no idea that how and what the fuck is her problem. "I bought them for reason with your guys." She puts somewhere else than hiding it at the desk. "Well, if David can't see and look at your stuff then can I have some?" I begged Gwen so that I won't do stupid fucking camp activities. "Wait, what?! No! You're too old to drink these. It will make you dizzy, sick, and worst of all you'll die from it." She put them safety and secretly away from us. Gwen gave me more warnings to the whiskey bottles, and says, "Don't touch it, Don't mess with it, and do not drink them all at once, you got that little shit." She finally finished and I nodded to her. Gwen walked out and parks the car. I searched the whiskeys under the bed. I found them and took twelve. I ran quickly and Gwen didn't spots me stealing the whiskey bottles. I got to my tent and I drank them slowly. Neil woke up. "Max? What are you drinking?" He concerns me that I drinking alcoholic bottles, but I answer and lied to the question from him. "It's apple juice. You want some." I know that Neil can't have it because he doesn't like when it tastes spoiled and not that kind of juice. "Uhh, no thanks. I'll make some coffee for myself." Neil turned on the coffee maker and puts the mug inside. "Suits yourself." I drank six. My eyes begans to the faint. The head is like getting dizzy from the rollercoaster rides. Gwen will kill me and beat the shit out of me stood whiskey for her. David calls out the campers. I hurry drink another more bottles and pour some in my coffee mug. Bottles were gone but not the two last ones. I throwed the empty whiskey bottles outside to the Flower Scouts yard. I ran back to the camp. Two whiskey bottles that I have. I hind them in my tent, so no one will know.

David's POV

I wonder where's Max at. It's time for the camp activities. We'll wait for him when he's ready. The campers looks so boring and exhausting. Gwen came with her strange look and she wants to tell me something. "David?! Have you seen Max?! That little shit took everything!" She got outraged and questioning me for no reason with Max. Did he mess up with Space Kid again or what he did this time? "No, I haven't see him. And what did he took from you? Your diary book." I got concerned from her response. "No, he didn't took my diary yet. So...You remember that you tell me with no alcohols at Camp Campbell." I nodded at her. Gwen discouraged to me. "I brought three packs of whiskey bottles of them, and Max caught me bringing them in, but I know that little bastard won't listen because he does not care about it so much." I gasped and shocked from her. "D-do you think he'll maybe steal or drinking from his age?" I shivering of fear and what's gonna happened to Max for drinking alcohol. "If he would drank all of them, then he'll die or get drunk." I could of imagine of him being so drunk with his age. "David?" Neil raised his hand up to me. "Yes, Neil." I answered back to him. "Where is Max?" said Neil. "I was asking the same thing." said Nikki with concerns face on me. They want to find out for Max, and I said to them with a calm tone. "Everyone. Please. Don't you worry. I'll bring Max. And Gwen will take you to your camp activity today. I'll be back." I gave the instructions and list of activity to Gwen. "Alright, kids. For this activity were doing-." Before Gwen done explaining the camper, I walked to the camper's tents and saw empty glass bottle comes from inside. It was dark. I heard Max just hiccuped and burping. I looked straight at him drinking alcohol. "Max! I hope you've explanation for this mess!" I got really mad at him. "Come on, David. Just try some, you'll like it." He gave me it, but I smack the bottle away. "It's Apple Juice. I promise." The whiskey made him dizzy and drunk. He grab my Camp Campbell scarf and open my mouth to pour some on me. I felt so tired and Max stares at me. I kiss him, and he kissed me back more. My pants got watery and grows a two inch.

Max's POV

"Hmmm... let's have a party right here." I unzipped my pants, and took off my underwear. David really got blushing on me. His cheeks gotten red. I pulled his pants off and underwear too. A pointy thing pops out and starts twitching. I got blushed and gently slowly pushed on it. "Ahh!" I felt it so hard from my ass. David feels it too. I stand up and down.

One hour later...

I woke up, and saw white goo everywhere on the ground, also some of it went on my asshole. David felt a sleep, and I looked his d*ck was showing at me. I putted his pants and underwear back on, and mines too. It was seven forty-nine o'clock. I saw Neil and Nikki. "What happened?! Did you get attack a bear or wolf?! If I see one of them I'll attack like Tarzan-." When Nikki goes on with strange ideas from her. I response to her and Neil, and says, "Nikki, I didn't got attack from wolf or bear. I feel asleep." I was kinda sleepy from those bottles.

In the next chapter, what would happened to Max? Find out at three or four days from morning or nighttime.


	2. The belly

Max's POV:

In the science area from the camp activities, Neil is working the experiments on other side. Nikki and l are doing with Neil's science experiments. Nikki pulls out a tube of green liquid in it. "Max. Come here, I had to tell you something." I closely walks to her. She gave it me a tube, and says, "I bet you ten dollars for drinking this." She points that it, and I keep drinking the green liquid tube. Neil notices them. "Max! Stop!" Neil ran to us, and the last green liquid drops to my tongue. "Max! Do you drank my experiment?!" He got all anger at his friends. I burps. "Here you, Max. Just as you promised." Nikki finally give a ten dollar bill to him. "Nikki! These experiments can affect on human being with this." Neil holds a empty tube that I drank. "Max, say 'ah'." Neil pulls out a tiny stick to see the changing. I opens my mouth. "Hmm... your throat isn't changing though." Neil got concerned about me for what's gonna happens. "Neil, I'm fine. It's just-." A weird noises comes from my stomach. I felt a pain or even worst. "Max? Are you okay?" Neil looks nervously at me. "I don't feel so-." I vomited at the ground. Neil and Nikki had to do something, but they carried him to his tent. Nikki ask Dolph to help Max. Dolph checked his heart and stomach. "What's wrong with your stomach?" Dolph asking Max a question. "Well... it's growling and pushing it so-." He felt the pain in his stomach. Nikki saw Max's stomach growing. "What the hell?!" He got shocked from it. "I see." Dolph concerning from Max's belly.

 _Two hours later..._

Neil and Nikki waited for me at outside from Dolph's tent. I went out inside the tent. Dolph gives a caution and warnings from me. "Drink some plenty of water for each day. Eat fresh and healthy foods. And the stomach will go away at evening time." Dolph finally end the conversation, and closed the tent sheets. "Remember that, Max?" Neil warns me the talk. "Yeah,yeah,yeah I know that Neil." I understand, and my stomach growls and it's lunchtime. I ran to the mess hall, and grab something to eat. I ate hand full of mashed potatoes for three times. All the campers were very mysterious about me never eating more food and my stomach grows like pineapple size. Neil and Nikki sat by me, and Nikki took my steak, and ate it. "What the-." I got shocked and mad to her eating my lunch. Neil pulled out a list of healthy foods. "I'll go get something than steak and mashed potatoes." I asked the QuarterMaster for anything less than unhealthy foods. "Just pickles and ice cream." He pulled a pickle jar and bowl of vanilla ice cream. "That's it. Nothing else." I got really don't understand why he had those. "Nope. Just these two." QuarterMaster gave them to me and walked out the kitchen. I grab them, and I put the pickles in the ice cream, and mixing them. Neil and Nikki are worried about me for not eating healthy foods. I slowly eat a spoon full of pickles and vanilla ice cream into my mouth. It tastes weird and my stomach stops stretching. I look up to my head, and Nikki saw me eating. Neil walked to the kitchen. "Max!" He got shocked and surprised of me having pickles and ice cream. "Are you eating pickles and ice cream?" Nikki points at the bowl. "Yeah. It helps though." I kept eating more of it. Neil and Nikki are concerned to each other and walked out the kitchen.

Nikki's POV:

What's wrong with Max? He really doesn't like pickles, but only ice cream. The campers came up to us, and asking questions for Max being weird and getting fat. "What's wrong with Max?" Harrison questioned to Neil. "He's stomach hurts and he needs to eat something healthy." Neil explains to Harrison and the rest of the campers. "Is he gonna be okay?" Nerris question for me. "We don't know yet?" I cannot tell them that he could be dead for not following the directions from Dolph. Me and the campers looked at Max's stomach and keeps growing into tiny pumpkin size now. "We should support him like for mines when my stomach explodes." The campers agrees from my idea.

 _Thrity minutes later..._

Max came out the mess hall. His stomach grows bigger than medium pumpkin. "Where's everyone else at?" Max looks around the camp. He walked to the camp activities, and the campers working on something. "What the hell is going on?" Everyone turns around and gave him gifts. "We felt very bad for you. So why support you as well." I don't want Max to be alone by himself. He paused and looked down at the gifts. Laughed quietly. "Why the fuck are you guys trying to do?" Max really thinks it's a joke. "Trying to make you happy?" Preston replies to Max. He was thankful that all of us appreciate for him.

 _At evening..._

The rest of the campers talking and laughing each other with jokes and other things. I'm still with Neil and watching on Max of sickness or getting hurt. He's chatting to Nerris and Ered for a moment. "Why is you're stomach so fat?" Space Kid asked Max a unknown question. Max froze for a minute and cries with angry face. "THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME ASSHOLE!" He throws a plastic cup at Space Kid. Neil and I grab Max and back away. "What's wrong with you, Max?!" He cried for no reason.

Max's POV

"It's Space Kid. He called me fat." I whimpering my eyes of tears. I walk out to Neil and Nikki. Began to eat more foods. But, my stomach grows into a large pumpkin now. "Alright campers, go back to your tents." David called out everyone else, but he didn't talk or say nothing from me. I went to my tent with Neil. I feel asleep. When, I finally sleeping. I felt a tiny stretch in my stomach. I ignore it, and went back to sleep.

In the next chapter, will Max's stomach go away? What would David talk to Gwen about having sex. Find out at tomorrow or next day before that.


	3. Christmas Baby

Max's POV:

I kept dreaming about badass movie characters and when I woke up. It was snowing. Oh no. Not this again. Nikki surprise and gasped for moment before she got out her tent. "It's Christmas!" She jumped and putting her winter clothes on. "Oh my fucking god! It's just snow! No Christmas!" I really don't like Nikki having fun with her holiday. I hate it so much. "Come on, Max. Only one time, please." Nikki used the puppy eyes at me. I cannot even looking away from her, it's so damn cute. I sighed with disappointing and angry face at Nikki. "Fine. Just one. And that's it." I gave her a one chance for Christmas.

 _Four hours starting Christmas..._

Everyone decorated a snowman and tiny pine trees with christmas ornaments. Neil walks in front of me. Is he following me or he's making sure that I'm okay? "You're belly is getting bigger, Max. Are you feel alright with no stomach pain or nothing." He bent down to his left knee, and rubbing my stomach softy. "So?" I covered my belly with the jacket. Nikki called me and Neil to show her Christmas decoration. It was a no leaved-tree of her own ornaments as tiny animal's bones, bugs, and other muddy objects. Under it, was a Platypus wearing a bow onto the forehead. "I think it's looks kinda nice." Nikki was proud for doing all of the decorations by herself. "Oh. I got you guys presents." She handed me a large wrap up box, and Neil a long, small box. We open it. "Wow." I was impressed that she gave me a pink sweater, and it looks so gay, but in the back says "His #1 man". I like it. "Oh my gosh. It's a science poster with the list of chemicals. Thanks, Nikki." Neil hugs Nikki. I hugged her last. "You guys are my best friends, and we will never forget ourselves." Neil and I cried a little bit from Nikki. Before, all of us gather around, a crumbling sound is coming inside my guts. "Ahh!" The pain from my stomach hurts more. I heard a liquid pouring out the cup or bucket. I saw the water coming out into my pants. "Aha. Max piss himself!" Nurf points at me with his snorts laugh. Neil didn't mention that I didn't piss myself. "It's not urine! It's water! See!" Neil wants the campers to show the evidence in the snow. "There's no yellow." Preston confused to it. "YOU GUYS THINK I FUCKING PISSING MY PAN-!" After, I was getting ready to kick and punching people's stomach. A strong pain back again. "Ahhh!" I fell down to the floor, and Nikki and Ered carried me to my bed inside the tent.

Neil's POV:

What the fuck hell is wrong with Max? Is he finally dying? I checked the book of nursing and health book. Page 30 it says a belly begans to rumble and pour out water inside the girl's bottom or the asshole. I guess we have to deliver something out of Max before he or maybe dead.

 _Ten minutes later..._

I went inside the tent, and saw Max lying his bed. Gently grabbing his stomach. His sweating real hard. Temperature rising to hot. Breathing in and out five times. Two big pillows behind his back. I had to tell him. "Max. I'm terribly sorry about this. We need to know what's in your stomach and me or Dolph figure it out. So, probably take off your pants and underwear." Max stops or take a moment to say. "What?!" He got confused and starts yelling at me. "Put your pants and underwear away, and wait until we start saying something about your belly." I watched Max taking off his pants and underwear.

Max's POV

Jesus Christ. It's hurts so much. Neil puts towels under my ass. "Breathe in and out, okay Max." He covers with a blanket on my stomach. Everyone else expect Neil stands outside and waits for me to finish something what inside me? "Just push, Max, Push it hard." Neil opens my legs. I pushed harder, and my belly begans to stretch out of a tiny hand. "Ahhhhh!" I saw it and hurts terrible. "Never mind that, Max. Just keep pushing." Neil blocks it and I am still pushing it. "Okay. One more push, Max." He pulls out a random thing that I can't. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I pushed stronger and harder as I can. When, it was over, I lay down to my bed, and start relaxing for a minute. "WAAAAHHHHHH!" A strange crying noises coming from my asshole. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" I pointed to the smallest person that Neil is holding. It's a baby. I frozen up for a second. Why is this shit inside of me? Am I the only one can give birth to children? "A BABY!" Neil screamed of a panic attack. The baby looks at him. And starts wailing more. I breathe in and out to calm down. Neil snapped the cord from me and the baby. He rinse the blood off from the thing. And wrapped in the blanket. I hold on to it. The eyes open with my eye's color. The skin looks like mine, but lighter. It's hair so curly like me, but the hair colors is similar to David. Wait? This baby's hair looks the same as David? Jesus fucking Christ! David has sex with me, and he made me pregnant. "Is it boy or girl?" Harrison wants to know what kind of gender for the baby. I take a peek inside the blanket. "It's a girl." I don't wanna to see what girl's bottom looks like. Nerris, Ered, Nikki, and Preston came around me, and tinkles the baby's rosed cheeks. "Aww... she's so adorable and cute." Nerris saw its eyes sparkles up. "So, Max. Are you giving this one a name." Nikki asked me for the baby's name. "Well... I was thinking about." After, I start choosing a perfect name for the baby. She grabs a scissor and ready about to cut Space Kid's cape. "Harley." I made up that name for the comic book character from DC villain name. "Nice." Ered uses her peace sign at me. I yawned and Harley too. "Kids! What's going on?!" Gwen came to my tent, and she pauses for a minute when I got up to go to the bathroom. She blocked me, and grabs Harley. "The fuck is this?" Gwen uncovers the towel, and saw Harley's appropriate part on the top to bottom. "It's my kid." I tried to get Harley and to do something about it. Gwen looks at me and the baby with a strange concern face from her.

 **Me: I'm sorry I was late. I had to do Christmas shopping and party for my family.**

In the next chapter, can gwen believe that Max has a child ? Will David apologize to Max about getting drunk and having sex? Find out tomorrow or next week.


	4. Tough Decisions

Max's POV:

Gwen frozen the words from Max. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" She freak out and taking Harley away. "GWEN! You Bitch!" I screamed at her and follow her to the Counselors' Cabin where David is. Everyone else avoid it.

David's POV:

What was I thinking? Having sex to a 10-year-old kid who is also a camper? Probably not, but what if he? That's impossible. I sighed and look over the past year photo. Gwen smacks the front door. "David!" She yelled at me and showed me a baby girl wearing a bloody blanket. "Oh my God, Gwen you didn't tell me you're pregnant!" She groaned and thinks I'm an idiot. "No. It's Max's." She handed me the baby. Max barged in, and tries to grab a strange infant. "Leave her alone." Gwen and I look at each other for a confusing face. "Uhh...Max, where did you get that from?" I pointed and got really scared to the baby. "(sighs) No, I didn't. Just leave her alone and mine too." He walk away and went back to his tent. But Max was disappointing for us that he's too old to be a parenting with a baby. "David. We need talk about this." Gwen locks the door, and making sure no one hearing their conversation.

Gwen's POV:

That baby looks like David. What? So that means. Oh my fucking God. I covered my mouth with a horror shock. David sat down, and looked at me. "David. Why does Max keeps secrets from us? Do you know about this thing?" I got really confused. "Gwen. I had to tell you something for the swimming activity, 2 days ago." He look down at the floor. "Before, I told the campers to get their swimsuits. Max went to his tent. And never came out for one and half hour. So, I walk in the tent. Then, I saw him drinking your whiskeys that he stole. I tried to make Max stop it, but he let me to have... sex." David telling the truth about Max. That little shit is going to pay for that. "What did you said that he wants to have sex with you?" I carefully look at David with his sadness look. "Y-yes." He got blushed of that scene, and I felt so hot. My nose bleeds too for it.

"Okay, David we need to deal with something to Max and the baby. First of all, we cannot afford a child who is pregnant. We should call the orphanage center, if they will accept it. You can talk to Max. I don't wanna talk to him. He doesn't trust me but only you, David. Okay." I grab David's shoulders, and looks at the window to see Max putting some clothes for the baby, but the clothes were giving by Dolph, his shirt is x-small for himself. Max went inside the tent with the baby. David was awful to him.

Max's POV:

 ** _2 hours later..._**

"WAHHHH!" Harley cries for something. Is she hungry or just tired, probably needs to change? I went out the tent and ask the Quartermaster a milk. He says there's a one jug of milk. I pour it in a bottle for Harley. And she drank quickly like she's hungry alot. Neil and Nikki came in to asks something about to happen. "Did you tell them you have a baby?!" Neil freakout and felt guilty from it. "No, if I would say that, they'll do something bad to her." I could of imagine for Harley."Having a baby in a young age isn't bad idea. Imagine of you getting old and have great-great grandchildren. That's awesome." Nikki wanted that too if she was. "No. It's not, Nikki. Gwen and David probably would be taking Harley to foster home." I paused and heard them talking to me and Harley in the Counselors' Cabin. "David. Max cannot be parent to the baby. He's 10 year old kid. He won't even take care of that little fuck for a day." I felt worse from the talk.

It's true. I don't know how to feed, change, and caring for Harley. "Hey, Max. Nikk and I would help you with some facts or directions in this book." Neil handed me a huge book called 'Baby, Child, and Adult Health'. I open it. And some pictures showed babies drinking milk and had to vaccine for fifteen to twenty months old. "Oh. Babies in chapter six, page sixty-two." Neil pointed the table of contents listed chapters for this book. I turned to page sixty-two, and reveals details and facts for Harley. "Look. You have to give her breastfeed milk after take some formula." Neil reads the two paragraph. I didn't know that. "B-Breastfeed?" I was really shock and blank out of it. "Hmm... Neil? What is breastfeed mean?" Nikki doesn't know, she's only the same age as mine. "Breastfeed is a women or female feeding a baby with milk from the breast, also known as boobs." I frozen and thinking about boobs for past twelve days. I need to stay focused. "So, I know that Nikki couldn't get it because she is 10. And I don't have boobs. Neil doesn't. Probably to get some. But somewhere far from this camp." I hold on Harley to my jacket, and Nikki and Neil were thinking an idea. Squeak sounds to Harley, so that means she's tired. I calm her down with a lullaby song. After, Harley felt asleep, Neil and Nikki stared at me and heard the song when I was singing. "Shut the fuck, and don't tell or say a word to anyone else." I warned them about keeping a secret for the three of us. Nikki has an idea. "I know someone."

 **Can Max, Nikki, Neil, and Harley to get some breastfeed milk? Or will David and Gwen makes an decision to the baby sending a foster home?**

 **Sorry, everyone for the last couple months ago. I had to do with school, birthday parties, and spring break. I hope you guys like this or not. I will probably do this at summer or June.**


	5. Different Wrong ways

Max's POV:

 _God, it's fucking taking forever...where is Nikki taking us where..._

Harley went to sleep until we left at camp. I put her inside my jacket and hold onto it. "Nikki... can you tell where are we going." I'm so tired of walking for miles. She opened the bushes. "Here it is." Nikki greetings with a...FUCKING WOLF PACK... Jesus Christ. "Really some dumbass wolves we need help with Harley." I was so pissed and leaving. Wolf pups came down the hills, and wants to play with me or eat me. Nikki brought a wolf who looks a light blue-gray. Eyes colors of cyan. "She can help." Nikki pats the female wolf's back. It's pants and rolls over. "Seriously Nikki, this is the one can help with Max's kid. It's canine. And we don't know if she's okay with a fucking human baby." Neil got mad and pointing the female wolf. "She's good with babies like foxes, other wolves, dog as puppies, I don't know she allow with baby cubs." Nikki stand up and walk front of me. "Let me see her, Max. Pretty please." She begs and transforming her eyes as puppy. I couldn't look away, but I let her. "Careful. Harley is asleep." I gently hold my kid to Nikki. She lay it down and move to the left side. Harley woke up. Got confused where we are. The female wolf saw her, and licks its cheeks. "See. The mama likes Harley." All of pups went to their momma for a lunch. They rushes to the breasts. Drinking alot. Harley steps in and take a little suck on the nips. Max and Neil confused if it's okay to drink a milk from a canine mother. "In the book says there's a unknown for babies to drank a canine's breastmilk." Neil looking through the pages. I sat down and quietly sleep, because no sleep with pregnancy that I had to deal with.

 ** _1 1/2 hour later..._**

Pups finishing with lunch, and ran to the outfield. Harley still drinking. This is so goddamn bullshit. I stood up of that rock in a pain from my ass. I saw the kid nipped down and ready to pass out. I pull her up and wiped off the disgusting breast milk. Harley began to cry more. Did I do something wrong? I felt her head burning up, coughing up. I knew this is a bad idea. I'll stick with formula. That's it. "Let's go," I gallop my legs if it is still hurting from sitting too long. "For what? She didn't finish." Nikki stop for a moment. I stoop harder. "HARLEY IS COUGHING HARDER AND HER FOREHEAD IS GETTING MORE HOT!!! ALL THANKS TO YOUR FUCKING SLUTTY OMEGA WOLF!!! IM GOING BACK!! AND I DON'T CARE!!" I cried and walk away from my friends. Neil follows. And doesn't wanna talk to me the way I yell at them. "You can say it, Neil." I let him a one chance for a chat. "I notice all of us didn't know you're pregnant with Harley..." Neil walks up front. "I...I really don't remember or how I gotten pregnant..." I peek inside my jacket to make sure she's okay. Pass asleep already. "That's experiment you drank, mixes up your male hormones inside into a female. Add a womb of pregnancy. And that's how it happen. Also, you couldn't remember or how your belly was getting bigger." Neil explains everything that's evolve with science. I listen for a bit, but they were boring. David and Gwen are worried of us leaving... Well, I don't give a shit about it.

 _At the Counselors' Cabin..._

David's POV:

"Okay, First, I send the infant baby to foster care. Second, tell them that I gave it away from a 10 year old boy who was pregnant. Or kept it and go to jail for having a sex with a camper." I read the list of things that I need to choice from. Gwen made it. "Well, which one?" She concern my choices. I nervous got sweaty and circle the boxes. Show it to Gwen. She gasped. Angry groaing. "David, you will definitely go to jail." I look back at it. "What's wrong with that? I really want a kid. Plus, I know how to take care of babies." I hardly imagine myself having kids. "Yeah, but you'll have a wife or gay husband who's a child age." Gwen gives a terrible picture of it. I sighed. "Alright. I'll see what I can do." I walk out the door, and called Max. Harrison and Nerris began to play knights or some DD's. "Hey, Nerris or Harrison... have you seen Max anywhere?" They paused. "No... I haven't," Nerris drop her toy sword. "Maybe Nikki took him out in the woods," Harrison said by doing magic tricks. "Or he is... disappear," He shaking his hands. Nerris gotten him a jealously face look. "Oh, dear...uhh... thanks kids," I heavily walk back to the cabin. "GWEN!!" I slammed the door. "The fuck! Can you at least knock? I'm writing something in private!!" Gwen hide her fanfiction book in the chest. "Max is not in his tent, Nikki, and neither than Neil. They're in the woods." My hands were shaking of fear. "Did they leave the baby in their or what?" She continually writes. "I don't know... maybe Max took the baby. They would be dead if there's wild animals!!" I ran out. Gwen got up and dropping down her book on the table. After, I got to the woods, I called Max, Neil, and Nikki. Gwen takes the lead because I'm overprotective. I heard a twitch noises in the bushes. Both of us froze. Max and Neil gently got out. "MAX!! OH GOD!!! I WAS SO WORRIED!!! IS THE THING, okay?!" I hugged Max, and see under his jacket. He got a bad sign face. "She's not feeling well," He said nothing happen. I bent down. "Look Max, we'll help you, but we need to talk about your baby." He nodded his head, and I carry him to the cabin. Gwen and Neil still following.

 **So sorry... had a hard time to login in and schoolwork to do...**

Will Max agreed to put the child on orphanage? Or wouldn't? Can Nikki apologize to Max of what she did wrong? Find out in the next chapter on next week or probably 2 more weeks.


End file.
